Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Join Requests
Join Request~ Riverpelt I'd like to join Project: Imagine, I love drawing cats, by hand or on paint. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *I added you on (When I was still leader) :) Join Request~ Forestpaw13 Can I join? Granted, I won't be putting many up, but just in case I need to. xD FP13 December Cheers 15:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *Of course you can join! I'll add you in now! Welcome to P:I! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Join Request ~ EaglesPack Dystanine: Can we join? CrystalFace: We'll be good! Eaglet: I'll do our coloring! All: We'll do really well! Promise!! Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 01:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Consider yourself added! Welcome to the Project! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Leafwhisker Could I join? -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Till death do us part."]] 14:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *River and Holly will add you on soon, I'll tell them. NightfernMerry Christmas 16:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *Of course you may join! Welcome to the Project! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Mistysun Um, is this where you join? Cus I want 2 join. :) --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 15:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *I've added you on; just remember to join at the archive that says Join. NightfernNew Years is coming 18:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, sorry about putting it in the wrong section. I didn't notice the was a Join page. xP --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 21:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) *No problem. Happens a lot. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Mistfire Could I join, too? [[User:Mistfire|'ℳĨ₰₮'₣ĨȒ€]]Happy New Year! 23:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *Of course; I moved it to the correct section. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Brownstorm Hello, I would like to join P:I please. Brownstorm 00:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Well, of course you can join! Welcome to the Project, and I'll add you in right now!!! Holly They Call Me Strike Queen ♥ 14:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Moved to correct section. Welcome! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Join Request ~ Ottersplash Hellow Project:Imagine members! I would like to join Project:Imagine. That is all. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) *Welcome to the project, Otter! Holly They Call Me Strike Queen ♥ 14:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Shimmerbreeze Hi, I'm new to this wiki. Can I join? Shimmerbreeze 18:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *Welcome! Have a great time. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request Swiftfire101 Hey, I have made a few chararts, can I join, Nightfern? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *Of course you can join! You don't need to ask just Nightfern, either. xD Welcome to the project! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request- AgentP I would like to join because I like drawing characters. All You Need 22:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *Sure you can! I'll add you in. Welcome to Project:Imagine! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Join Request Birdpaw Can i Join P:I ? LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) *Sure you can, Birdpaw! Welcome to the project! I'll add you in in just a second! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 23:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Join Hi, can I join? 04:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *I'm always so confused as to why they put this here, instead of clicking on the link in the box. :P. Welcome to Project:Imagine! Sign of the Moon 11:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Join Request-SnapeFan1 Hey :) Can I join Project Imagine? RainbellyOfThunderClan(Talk) Sure you can! Welcome!! --Phillies Phan Red and White 15:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Featherstream Can I join Project:Imagine? I also have a question it's says that warriors have to have least 400 edits and been on this wiki for a month, but some warriors don't have 400 edits and haven't on this wiki for a month, so how can they be warriors? Well, actually I don't have 400 edits too, anyway. Featherstream The Silver Feather 06:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to talk to Night about changing that edit count thing. But, anyways, welcome!! --Phillies Phan Red and White 15:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Join request~ Feathermoon Hi, I would like to join :) 16:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :Welcome to the project, Feathermoon! I'll add you in just a second! --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC)